


Mad Sounds

by casuallysucksyourass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysucksyourass/pseuds/casuallysucksyourass
Summary: This fic comes with a song!Mad Sounds by Arctic MonkeysSo imagine this.. Keith and lance break up. They have a really explosive fight. Yelling, screaming, crying, and lots of regrets.  It’s the next day. Keith and lance both wake up for the first time without each other.





	Mad Sounds

_Mad sounds, in your ears..._

Keith sits at the edge of his bed in his clothes from the day before. He was too exhausted from all the fighting to change. He looks over to the empty space in his bed where Lance used to be sound asleep every morning; he’s not there this time. 

_They bring you back to life..._

Lance on the other hand has snoozed his alarm multiple times. With each snooze he feels an immense pressure pile up on him. He can’t take it. He covers his face with a pillow and screams into it. It smells faintly of Keith. Lance remembers all the pillow fights they had in that room. 

_Make you get up and dance, make you get up..._

Keith has finally gotten out of bed. He heads to the bathroom to do his daily routine. He goes to grab his red toothbrush and notices the blue one there. He shakes the thoughts of Lance out of his head and continues with his routine. His mind races with thoughts of Lance. The way they would splash the water at each other as they got ready in the morning. Keith leans down to spit.

_Run but you can not hide..._

Lance stands up from spitting out his tooth paste. He looks at himself in the mirror. A frown is plastered on his face. Dark circles from lack of sleep are very prominent. He remembers how Keith would playfully tease him for how much he cared about his looks. The way he would kiss his nose and tell him he was perfect just the way he was. Lance is pulled out of his thoughts when he notices a bruise from when he and Keith set up some furniture a few days before. He presses it just to feel it hurt. 

_All night long they reappear..._

They both have their breakfast. There’s no one to share witty banter with. No one to exchange loving glances with. No one. The crunches of the cereal seem to drown out their thoughts of each other. They don’t mind. It’s nice to have some silence from the racing thoughts. 

_Suppose you gotta do what you’ve gotta do..._

They go on with their days as if it were normal but everyone can see it isn’t. Shiro takes Keith out for some training. Keith can’t find the strength to punch the punching bag hard enough to make it move. Keith’s head droops. Tears fall. Shiro offers his shoulder, which Keith takes. He sobs into Shiro’s chest as Shiro rubs his back.

_You just can’t figure out what went wrong..._

Lance had gone out for ice cream with Pidge and Hunk. Usually Lance would love ice cream, but today all of the flavors seem so bland. Lance picks the most colorful one in hopes it will maybe make him feel the way the colors looked; bright, happy. It didn’t work. Pidge makes a bad mood-lightening pun relating to Lance and Keith’s break up to which Lance blows up and leaves the ice cream shop. Hunk and Pidge are left a bit dazed by the out-of-character outburst.

_Ooh la la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh…_

Later that night Keith and Lance are both back at their own homes. Keith lies on his bed in the dark. The only source of light is his phone screen. Lance is sitting in his living room watching old sitcoms from the 90s. When it cuts to commercial, he picks his phone up. He opens his messages to Keith. He types out something, but deletes it. This repeats a few times. He sits with his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. His heart drops when he sees the typing bubbles pop up on Keith’s end. He quickly exits the messaging app. He takes a deep breath and reopens Keith’s messages. The typing bubble is still there, his heart flutters a bit. The bubbles disappear. A weight grows in Lance’s stomach. He waits to see if a message comes through. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Nothing. Lance locks his phone. He lets out a mangled sob as he tosses his phone aside. 

_Ah yeah they make you get up..._

Keith stares at the message he typed out. _“I still love you.”_ He takes a deep breath. He sighs and deletes each letter one by one. He locks his phone. He sets his phone down and stares up as his ceiling wondering where he went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank [ enjayas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/profile) for all of her help! She so sweet and you should definitely read her works! <3
> 
> Also I hope you guys enjoyed this strange writing style. Hopefully I can write some more eventually!


End file.
